When a river of tears is formed
by Lord of the castle
Summary: Una apacible cena con Wilson se transforma en un infierno para House, que lucha por discernir entre lo real y la locura


N.A: Bueno, pues este es mi segundo "Hilson". Esta historia surgió a partir de una conversación con una amiga mientras jugábamos al Silent Hill. La de vueltas que da la vida, y yo ni siquiera puedo creerme que realmente pasara xD. En fin, lo de siempre. Espero que disfrutéis mucho

When a river of tears is formed

El líquido ámbar recorrió su garganta como un río de lava. Pero ese trago le sentó tan bien…

Escuchó una voz tras él, clamando un suave y dudoso "House", pero estaba tan ebrio que temió que si se giraba acabaría en el suelo.

-¡Jimmy, vamos!,- gritó House desde su moto.

"De ninguna de las maneras vamos a ir en tu moto con la que está cayendo. Vamos en mi coche", pensó el oncólogo mientras parecía querérselo transmitir al alocado motorista. Y parece que funcionó, pues este último se bajó de la moto y lo siguió a regañadientes hasta el coche.

-No eres divertido, Jimmy.

-Oh, gracias por echarme en cara que me preocupe por la vida de los dos, dado que tú no lo haces.

-Lo que yo he dicho. Aburrido

Wilson rodó los ojos y se montó en el coche, arrancándolo. House le imitó y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

El trayecto de ida estuvo plagado de las típicas bromas y los comentarios mordaces con doble sentido que sólo ellos entendían. Al llegar, Wilson aparcó con un perfeccionismo y una parsimonia que a House le parecieron irritantes, y se dedicó a mostrar su descontento de la forma en la que sólo él sabía. Wilson entró en el restaurante y habló con el maître, quien les acomodó en una mesa con una vela de cristal en el medio, y con una pecera mediana al lado. Ambos se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos y pidieron algo para cenar.

-Vaya, Jimmy. Esta vez te has superado. Un buen garito, sí señor

-Mientras no hagas de las tuyas…,- dijo el susodicho mientras sonreía, mirando la carta

-Oh, gracias por el voto de confianza, Jimmy

-Mis temores no son infundados. Tengo mis razones,- dijo Wilson mientras reía un poco

-Gracias por confiar en mí, Dr. Wilson. Eso me ha hecho reconsiderar mi vida y ver un horizonte mucho más claro y...,- decía House, teatralizando

-¡Oh, cállate!,- le espetó Wilson

Ambos reían despreocupadamente, sin ni siquiera saber lo que se les avecinaba

La cena transcurrió sin más altercados, pero justo cuando se iban a marchar una chica rubia se acercó a ellos, presentándose como Jennifer.

-House, esta es una de mis pacientes, Jennifer Harper

Esta última le tendió la mano a House, el cual la ignoró, levantándose de la mesa, alegando que estaba cansado y que volvía a casa

-Espera, deja que te lleve. Con la que está cayendo…

Pero House le ignoró completamente, recogiendo su bastón y andando hacia la puerta. Giró a la derecha y se dirigió a uno de esos bares que tanto frecuentaba

Pasó una hora, pasó otra…Y Wilson volvió a casa. Las luces estaban apagadas, así que supuso que House estaba dormido, por lo que intentó hacer poco ruido al abrir la puerta. Dejó las llaves encima de la mesa y el abrigo en la percha, y estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando se dio cuenta de que House no estaba en la cama, pero se puso el pijama y no le dio más importancia.

El líquido ámbar recorrió su garganta como un río de lava. Pero ese trago le sentó tan bien…

Escuchó una voz tras él, clamando un suave y dudoso "House", pero estaba tan ebrio que temió que si se giraba acabaría en el suelo.

-House, ¿qué haces aquí?

Una elegante Cuddy se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

Como contestación, House tan sólo gruñó. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y menos con Cuddy.

-House…,- dijo Cuddy con su típico tono de "sé que pasa algo, cuéntamelo".

-¿Qué?,- respondió House secamente y con voz ronca, quizás a causa del alcohol

-House, en serio, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Has tenido una pelea con Wilson…?

House maldijo por lo bajo. Ya tuvo que decirlo. Ya tuvo que decir el nombre de ese oncólogo judío tan correcto y tan coqueto.

House estaba cansado de tantas preguntas, así que se levantó dispuesto a irse. Pero el alcohol había trastocado su equilibrio. Tropezó y cayó de espaldas, dándose un golpe con la barra en la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-¡House! ¡House!

Una Cuddy presa del pánico acudió rauda a socorrerle, dándole instrucciones a todo el mundo mientras les gritaba

Pero había sido un golpe fatal. La sangre fluía ya inerte y sin vida, sin propósito de existencia. La llama de la vida se apagó, y con ella un montón de sueños, aspiraciones y esperanzas.

-¡Ufff!

House se incorporó, sudando y jadeando. Al principio, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Pero al fijarse durante un momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama de hospital. De su hospital. Cuddy estaba a su lado, leyendo una revista. O eso parecía que había estado haciendo antes de que House despertase.

-¿Cómo estás?,- dijo Cuddy mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su lado, sonriendo

-¿Qué ha pasado?,- contestó House, evadiendo la pregunta

-Anoche tropezaste y te diste un golpe en la nuca, ¿no lo recuerdas? Casi te mueres. Menos mal que el hospital no estaba muy lejos, que si no, no estarías aquí

-No siento nada…

-Es el efecto de la morfina. Vamos, duerme. Tienes que recuperarte

House estaba a punto de replicar, pero una fuerza desconocida le persuadió para que se entregase totalmente a los brazos de Morfeo

Despertó en medio de la noche. Las luces estaban apagadas, excepto alguna que otra lámpara tenue de esas que hay encima de las camas de hospital, dándole un aspecto realmente tétrico a este último.

House se levantó y bajó al hall del hotel, sin percatarse siquiera de que había llegado allí con una bata de hospital y sin ayuda de su bastón. Antes de salir por la puerta, notó un fuerte dolor en la nuca. Se llevó la mano y la frotó suavemente. Bajó un poco la vista y se miró la mano. Sangre. De repente sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Se mareó y se desmayó

El dolorido médico abrió los ojos, y se encontró en un sitio aparentemente desconocido, a oscuras. La nuca le estaba sangrando, palpitante. Sin embargo, no le prestó la más mínima atención, pues algo que había a su lado le impactó sobremanera, hasta el punto de palidecer por ello. Era el cuerpo ensangrentado de Wilson. House se acercó, temeroso, como un niño, olvidando toda su preparación médica para ello, para afrontar la muerte. Pero es que aquello le superaba…Tomó suavemente la cabeza de su amigo y la abrazó, poniéndola junto a su pecho.

Dos lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del nefrólogo, incapaz de contenerlas ni de contenerse. Sollozó suave pero amargamente. Cerró los ojos, acarició el pelo de Wilson, olió su perfume por última vez…

Ahora lo recordaba todo. Después de la cena, Wilson y él se fueron al bar a tomarse una copa. En medio de la agradable velada, unos ladrones armados con pistolas irrumpieron. Obligaron a todo el mundo a arrodillarse y a poner las manos detrás de la cabeza. Pero Wilson se entretuvo en ayudarle a poner cómoda la pierna para poder arrodillarse. Uno de los ladrones le gritó, le espetó que dejara a ese pobre lisiado en paz y que se preocupara más por su vida. Pero Wilson tan sólo le pidió por favor que esperase un poco más. El ladrón, impaciente, apuntó al estómago de Wilson y disparó de forma fría y calculadora, sin remordimientos y buscando causarle el mayor dolor posible a su víctima. House no sabía cómo, pero una enorme fuerza de voluntad impulsada por la rabia y el odio le hizo levantarse y abalanzarse hacia el encapuchado. Este último lo empujó contra la barra, y ahí House se desmayó.

Mientras los recién recuperados recuerdos abrumaban su mente, una sensación de ahogo se apoderó de él. Se asfixiaba. Se llevó las manos al cuello en un vano intento de conseguir el aire que le faltaba. Un montón de diagnósticos cruzaron velozmente su mente, mientras se arrastraba para conseguir llegar a la salida. Pero la fuerza se le acabó antes de poder lograrlo.

Sirenas, piedras desprendiéndose y un crepitar incesante de llamas, a la vez que un montón de voces parecían arremolinarse a su alrededor. Eso era lo único que podía oír House. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Si ahora estaba allí, significaba que todo lo anterior no tenía sentido, que era falso. Es decir, que nunca se había golpeado la nuca, ni había estado en el hospital. Seguramente ni siquiera había ido a cenar con Wilson. Así que trató de hacer memoria, cosa que parecía imposible, pues algo se lo estaba impidiendo. La cabeza le palpitaba, pero por lo demás, no parecía sentir nada. Literalmente. No podía moverse.

-¡Ayuda!

Eso era lo único que parecía querer decir su cuerpo, su mente, y todo él en sí. Un grito de socorro, una alarma de auxilio.

De pronto, recordó. Recordó la lluvia. Recordó su moto. Se vio a sí mismo desobedeciendo los conejos de Wilson. Y después…

¡CRASH!

Su preciosa moto había acabado destrozada, además de haber causado un accidente múltiple y de haber destruido parte de un local que afortunadamente estaba en alquiler

-¡Maldita sea, ayudadme, joder!

House sabía que podría morir pronto si no lo encontraban, bien por la gran inhalación de humo o por hipotermia. Por eso estaba tan desesperado, intentando moverse en vano. Pero estaba demasiado débil, y además la fatiga por no dejar de toser no ayudaba para nada. Se maldijo a sí mismo, por no haber escuchado a Wilson, por burlarse de él siempre que se preocupaba. Pero ahora le veía sentido a todo aquello, y House lo estaba tirando por la borda.

Adoptó una actitud pesimista, diciéndose a sí mismo que ese era su destino, un castigo por haber sido un hipócrita egocéntrico que odiaba a las personas. Pero lo único cierto es que estaba frustrado por su pierna, por su dolor. Y eso Wilson lo sabía, por eso se quedaba siempre a su lado, aunque agotase su paciencia.

-Voy a morir entre toda esta mierda…

House suspiró por última vez y cerró los ojos.

Wilson se despertó, miro a su derecha y se encontró allí a House, tiritando y balbuceando en sueños. "Parece ser que ni el sexo antes de dormir consigue sedar a este hombre", pensó Wilson mientras reía suavemente. Tomó la cabeza de House entre sus brazos, besó su frente y acarició su pelo, y sonrió al ver cómo esas dos grandes masas de agua salada tan hermosas le miraban

-¿Q-qué pasa, Jimmy?

-Nada, Greg…Descansa, que mañana tienes que guardar energía hasta la noche. Mañana es nuestro día, y pienso llevarte a un buen restaurante.

**FIN**

N.A: Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Sí, ya sé que ha sido muy enrevesado, y tampoco es mi estilo. Pero surgió y me gustó escribirla. Gracias a mi amiga Anna, que me obligó a jugar a Silent Hill y por ello surgió esta historia. Y gracias a todos vosotros por leerme.


End file.
